Methods and devices for weighing variably sized objects which are transported for processing along a transport path are used, for example, in the food industry. For example, products such as sausage and cheese are sliced, automatically weighed and packaged on fully automated production lines (so-called slicers). In order to weigh slices of different diameters, scales (with so-called weighing cells) are provided with transport devices of different widths, e.g., thin, medium and thick. This means that production lines of this type are specifically adapted to the respective product diameter. This is associated with high costs because at least the transport system or the complete weighing device needs to be exchanged in conventional weighing devices, or in production lines for weighing products of different widths that are equipped with such weighing devices. Alternatively, a number of production lines with scales and transport systems of different widths need to be provided.